Solve for $x$ : $7x + 9 = 3$
Solution: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(7x + 9) - 9 = 3 - 9$ $7x = -6$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{-6}{7}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{6}{7}$